


No Escape.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [68]
Category: Techno Kitten Adventure
Genre: Angsty?, Gen, Kitten, Magic, Metaphor, Rushed because the original got deleted and I'm not over it, Video Game with a plot, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Some witches are good. Others aren't so good. And some are cursed to be evil.This is the story of a coven of cursed witches, and the lengths one kitten familiar goes to save them...





	No Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why this is so short and awful is because the original was deleted when I posted it to AO3. I pressed post and the whole thing disappeared. Unfortunately, my backup was also deleted in the process. So after a mini panic attack and a lot of screaming, I rewrote the whole thing. Sorry about it being low quality. I lost my motivation alongside the original oneshot.

Most witches are great people. Helping others, using magic, saving lives...

And some are cursed. Cursed with blights, evils if you want. The trouble with magic is that if you let it take over, it takes over hard. That's what a curse is. A spell placed upon the mind to manipulate it somehow.

There was a coven, long ago, of six witches. Each ended up with their own deadly curse due to simple lack of control. Pining, gluttony, burning lust, possessiveness, euphoria and greed. All six curses were detrimental to the witch they consumed, until eventually they all lost control of their magic forever.

The coven was lost to its sisters' mindscapes, overrun with flowing stars which could kill with a touch. The witches made these other worlds to fulfil their curse-induced desires, but the cursed wanted more and more. In the end, they just couldn't do anything, and were forced to sing the song of their curse until they were nothing but noise in the background.

Now, as mentioned before, witches are nice people generally. So one day a particularly powerful witch took notice of the Techno Coven and the six curses controlling the six sisters within. She, being too busy to help them herself, decided to send in her familiar, a shapeshifting immortal kitten with the ability of flight, to save them. 

Endlessly the kitten searched for a cure to the curses. But the magic was too strong. Time and time again, it died saving them. The witches remained trapped, desperate to be free.

It was a vicious cycle, and one which would not be broken easily. 

For even the kitten itself could not escape from the curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno Kitten Adventure is a game I really like. This is the first fanfiction ever written for it (and successfully posted) on AO3. I'm sorry that it didn't live up to the expectations of anyone who may be reading this.
> 
> Also, I'm one day behind schedule due to pressure from work in real life and also the massive effort it took to move all of these and the mountain of tags into individual fics as part of a series. I work two jobs on a Saturday, and I'm busy every weekday, so I don't really have much time to write. Although I'm also busy on a Sunday, I have more time to write than usual, so I should be able to get back on track by then. Not making any promises~
> 
> Prompt- Techno Kitten Adventure but with a plot.
> 
> Original Number- 47.


End file.
